Immature
by MyIllusionsAren'tInsanity
Summary: Patti rethinks her childhood. Book one in the Flashbacked Reasons Chronicles. I dunno one or two parter.


Patricia 'Patti' Thompson stood, bouncing up and down outside DWMA's Girl's Bathroom, for her sister, Elizabeth 'Liz' Thompson, to take her to the amusement park, a very rare event, considering the last few day's events. Liz had been very busy during the last few days making a very symmetrical dessert as a birthday surprise for Kidd- who's been sent out for 'errands' Liz sent him on while she baked the perfect cake. Liz didn't have time for Patti and for a while Patti thought she forgot about her-until last night when Liz offered to drive to Six Flags then out to ice cream. She squealed, spun around, and squeaked loudly, big baby blue eyes twinkling prettily.

"See her? Patti Thompson?"

"Yeah, did you hear what she said to Kidd-kun?"

"Yup, she doesn't deserve a Meister like Kidd-kun."

Patti's ego unconsciously took a huge blow, forgetting completely about Six Flags and Ice Cream. Kidd had always screamed she was asymmetrical, but he had just as often assured her she was one of the best weapons he had the only exception being sis. Perhaps he was lying-? _No, _she uneasily pushed aside the thought, _I think I'd be smart enough to know if he was lying, I'm not _that_ gullible-_

"And did you see her scores on the Super-Written Exam?"

"She's so stupid."

_Nononono,, _she screamed in her head, _t-that isn't true-_

"And she thinks is _sooo_ much better than the rest of us, you know?"

"She is really reckless and cold-hearted, too."

Patti's gaze hardened. The street does that. Attack-

-or die.

But she brushed it reluctuctly off, perhaps that's all they would say-?

"But do you know what really pisses me off?"

"What?"

"She is so-"

Despite all the other insulting comments, Patti stomach clenched - this seemed much worse than the others. What was so bad she needed to pause?

"-_Immature_."

Her heart stopped.

Her eyes widened.

Time _froze._

Immature.

What an _ugly_ word.

Patti felt all that suppressed sorrow, all that depression felt, enhance, stabbed at her fragile heart. But then, without a moment's notice that sadness turned aruptly into rage, bubbling over the surface. She insanely felt an urge to hurt something.

Right now.

And she knew the perfect victims.

And so Patti turned to glare at the offending freshman, who were wide - eyed and open - mouthed, as she cradled her bloodied hand, the students around her backing up.

Wait-

Bloody hand?

Oh yeah, she punched the wall.

Hard.

Patti turned and examined her handiwork, a huge dent in the wall so big that Black*Star would be jealous, the target of her interrupted attack scooting away, hopingly, unnoticed.

Oh, Patti noticed.

Patti stormed toward them after she tore her eyes from the damage, returning her fiery gaze to the two females, who whimpered as Patti growled and grabbed both their collars, lifting them off the ground and muttering some foul choice words. The girls wriggled desperately and Patti glanced furiously at them but grudgingly let them go. There was no teachers to supervise a fight, Patti fumed, but, you know?

Screw Rules.

So she cracked an insane grin as she threw a punch at the two girls, who stood in terror, receiving a blow worthy of a kishin. They fell to the ground, clutching their bruised stomachs and scampered into their N.O.T. class like injured puppies that got run over like a truck, but then flushed red when Death the Kidd walked in and looked at them, then at Patti, who looked completely mad.

_Kidd's Fangirls,_ Patti dully noted, as Kidd watched with incredulity as the blushing girls limped dejectedly away. He looked over Patti's shoulder in terror as the soft pitter -patter of heels came into earshot, a tall teenage girl throwing a thick slick mop of dirty blond hair over her relaxed shoulder as she sashayed into the deathly awkward hallway of the academy, while Patti, still fuming, didn't notice Liz saunter into view, placing a well - manicured hand on her sister's trembling shoulder. "Alright ready to go, sis?"

Unnoticed silence lingered in the narrow hallway as Liz swiftly rummaged in her handbag, looking for her iPhone. Waiting for a 'Yup, Sis, can't wait!' that never came.

"No."

That word boomed through the hallway, puncturing the silence in a sickly sweet voice that everybody knew was fake. Liz looked up from her purse, her phone forgotten. _No?_ Liz was shocked. Patti loved going to the park.

"Hah?" Liz nervously laughed - she was sure she misheard her younger sister. "That's funny, I thought you said no-"

"I _said_ no." Came the counterfeit honeyed reply that was certainly not her sister's. Patti smiled darkly, ignoring the look of horror her Meister was giving her, who finally grasped the problem as Liz stood frozen, Patti shouldering her backpack and walked forward, of which the frightened students quickly cleared a path for her, the slower students tripping and getting stepped on.

Patti swept through the silent hallway like a plague.

Nobody saw her for the rest of the day, no one uttering a single word.

* * *

Patti flopped on her pink flowered bed, still extremely sour about today's earlier events. She sniffed, closed her eyes, then allowed a single salty tear to drip down silently on her cheek, but quickly wiped it away and walked to her small drawer, opened solely by lock and key, which, conveniently hung around Patti's neck, disguised as necklace. She deftly grabbed the custom made trinket from her childhood and inserted into the keyhole, watching in satisfaction and dread as the drawer slipped open, revealing the only remains of her past, which she promised to herself _never_ open, for her sister's sake and her own. Patti winced at the squeak that emitted from the wood drawer-Liz didn't know she still had these-the only thing from her childhood that she saved, the only thing that made Patti sad, mad, and thankful at the same time. Pushing these thoughts aside, Patti examining every object, but now extremely tired, she lied down and closed her eyes-engulfed in the memories.

* * *

_A 11 year old Liz grabbed Patti's 9 year old chubby fingers, squeezing it tight under the thick quilts that shielded them both from the outside world, droning out the loud screams that emitted from in the living room below, listening to the shrieks of their mother as their beloved father tried to calmly reason out with her. Ms. Thompson was upset, upset that, at the time unknown to the two girls, that her husband was so devoted to their daughters and not to her, the 'prettiest women in Brooklyn.' They heard her shriek again, throw something across the room, stomp her foot, then left, slamming the door, probably going to the bar again. Her husband just sighed and run a finger through his messy hair, walking up the stairs and into his daughter's rooms. He scooped them up and tickled their tiny feet, them laughing hysterically, telling them stories of far, far away, with a fake cheery tone as they could hear the tiredness beneath, worn out from working all the time to support this family and keeping Ms. Thompson content with gifts, though it ached their hearts to know that his wife was at the bar, getting frisky and cheating on their father, the only person that actually cared about them._

Some day,_ Patti thought, looking up at her father's worn face with masked sadness. _We'll get out of this hell-hole and find a life papa deserves.

* * *

**A/N: **Found a really, really old document, the reason I made this account. Posted it. Two-parter.


End file.
